When You Tell Me That You Love Me
by probablyawful
Summary: Collins and Angel fluff to the max... I guess title says most of it. Rated T to be safe.


Collins and Angel were resting on the bed one afternoon. Collins had just come home from work and the best thing he knew at those times of the days was to snuggle beside his Angel in bed. Not necessarily having sex (even though it happened more occasionally than to any average American couple) but just laying there, talking about all or nothing.

He had to admit Angel had the power to amaze him beyond belief. Despite her own beliefs, she was one of the smartest people Collins had ever met. Her life-wisdom was out of this world and she always paid attention to everybody's needs.

Sometimes, when they were lying in bed like this, she would look at him with the brightest, most adorable expression Collins had ever seen and exclaim: "Oh God, I haven't made you dinner and it's nearly six pm, want some?"

But then Collins would just pull her tighter, take in her sweet sent, kiss her temple and tell her that there was nothing he loved more than staying in bed with his Angel. Food was over-rated. As cliché as it may sound, all Collins needed to make a living was the presence of his Angel.

This day was slightly different from any other day in bed with Angel. No, Collins' feelings hadn't changed. Not one bit. Rather the opposite. But that day Angel popped a different question as she, almost uncomfortably, turned in his embrace: "Collins?"

He smiled and planted a kiss to her forehead. "What is it, my Angel?"

He stroked her cheek gently and she continued: "Did you ever have the feeling your parents didn't love you?"

Collins frowned. That was a question he wasn't prepared for. "Angelcake," he said, pulling her closer, - "What made you ask that?"

She smiled weakly. "I don't know…," she hesitated, - "It's just… It's common for people like us, isn't it?"

Collins chuckled lowly and kissed her cheek softly. "To answer your question, Miss Angel," he said gently, causing the younger of the two to giggle, - "No, I didn't."

Angel pulled off another weak grin and frowned slightly. "But…," she began, hesitating before continuing: - "When you came out to them, didn't they…?"

Collins interrupted: "They were a little surprised, yes, and I won't say it was a particularly happy reaction, but I never felt they didn't love me. Angel, where is all this coming from? Didn't your…?"

He stopped. Afraid of saying something that might hurt is lover, or bring bad memories back. It was up to her to decide whether or not she wanted to tell.

But she did. She just nodded and said, her voice barely above a whisper: "Yeah… I mean… I guess my parents always knew."

She shrugged and leaned into Collins' even tighter embrace. He somehow didn't manage pulling her close enough.

Angel continued: "You know…" She gave a light cough, - "My father, he… He was strict, you know… Harsh…"

She frowned slightly as if seeing a memory and Collins cupped her cheek. "What do you mean, Ang?"

She sighed and shook her head. "His punishments… For me being who I was I guess… They were harsh… He would…"

She looked down and Collins took a deep breath, forcing her eyes back into his own. "He hit you, didn't he?"

Angel nodded slowly. "Yeah," she whispered.

Collins swore he could see a couple of tears appearing in her eyes. "Angel?" he asked carefully, - "Angel, are you crying?"

Angel shook her head, looking down again. "No, I'm fine."

"Angel…"

Collins wrapped his arms around her slender body, rocking her slightly, feeling her body shaking. "Angel, my baby…," he whispered, - "I'm sorry he did that to you."

She nodded, burying her head in his neck. Then she sighed almost annoyed as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"You know," she said, her voice husky with emotion, - "I thought… I thought it was something I had done… That if I were different he wouldn't beat me… But I couldn't help it, you know."

She smiled weakly, looking into her lover's deeply concerned face, her voice cracking as he pulled her even tighter. She also wondered how tight he actually was able to pull her.

"I told myself that he did it because he loved me but… Now… I know he didn't love me, Collins. Neither did my mom, she just sat there, watching me take his abuse, never doing anything…"

Collins took a deep breath and kissed his lover's cheek. A salt taste from her tears remained in his mouth.

"All I wanted was for someone to love me…"

She took a deep breath and continued: "So as soon as I got outta there I fell into the arms of so many so-called lovers I can't count them."

She blushed a little, looking for jealousy in her lover's eyes. She found nothing, only his concerned, loving face and it was so beautiful it made her want to cry again.

"They all used me of course. I wasn't more to them than a good lay…"

She shook her head and Collins leaned in, kissing her lips softly. "Can I say something, Ang?" he asked, looking sincerely into her eyes.

"Sure, go ahead, honey."

"Angel… I love you…"

Another soft kiss on the lips was given, this one more passionate.

Angel nodded. "I know that… And I love you too."

"Hush now," Collins said gently, - "I'm not quite finished. Not only do I love you… I love everything about you. I love how beautiful you look both in and out of drag."

Angel gave a happy sigh and leaned into Collins as if her life depended on it. Collins knew how much she appreciated hearing that. He continued: "And I love how you greet me when I come home from a hard day at work."

Angel giggled slightly. "I love how your eyes sparkle whenever you get excited about something… And let me remind you; that happens very often."

Angel laughed a little.

"I love the way you smile at me…Or at anyone or anything. I love how you will randomly start jumping when you get excited. I love the little fire you have in you that tells people not to mess with you."

Angel shook her head as if she didn't believe him. "It's true," Collins argued, - "You're one of the strongest people I have ever met."

He continued: "I love your amazing body…"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Right."

"I do! And, to be very honest, you are one hell of a lover, baby… But the main reason I love you is how caring you are… How lovely, sweet, generous, smart, funny, thoughtful and perfect you are."

Angel suddenly felt her throat tighten, her eyes go wet. "You don't mean that…"

"Yes, Angel," Collins said in a voice just as sincere as his face expression, - "I mean that. You are beautiful and perfect, Angel, and I love you so much it sometimes hurts."

Angel tightened her grip on him and again tears were flowing over. Never, in her twenty one year old life had anyone ever been this kind to her. "Oh Collins…," she whispered, but she couldn't say anymore because her tears kept her from speaking.

"Angel…"

Collins leaned in to kiss her passionately on the lips, caressing her face gently in the process. When the couple finally needed air, Angel whispered in a husky voice: "You really do love me, huh?"

She pulled off a smile that melted Collins' heart completely.

"Yes, Angel. More than you will ever know. You mean everything to me."

Angel took a deep, shuddering breath, tears continuingly falling down her cheeks. "And…," she hesitated, - "You think I'm b-beautiful?"

Collins gave her a beaming smile. "Yes, Angel, you are beautiful and perfect by all means."

Angel gave a happy sigh as she again buried her chest in Collins' neck. "And I love you Collins…," she whispered, kissing his cheek, - "So, so, so much! I wonder what would happen to me if you didn't come along."

She continued kissing her way until she reached his lips. The professor grabbed a hold on her and returned the kiss, both allowing it to become more passionate.

"Angel…," he whispered (or rather moaned) between her kisses, - "Wanna join me in the shower?"

He gave her a wink that only could mean one thing. Angel grinned.

"Sure honey!"


End file.
